


Return of the King art

by BlackRose16



Series: Artwork 2013 [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Community: sabriel_mini, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose16/pseuds/BlackRose16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a recently-divorced and rather drunk Jared swears that he'll marry the next person stepping into the bar he's at, he really, really didn't expect it to be Richard. Unfortunately Misha and Jensen aren't going to let him forget the promise he made, and to his surprise, neither is Richard. Later, when the show's writers decide that Gabriel is returning, Jared has reached a state of confusion in regard to his relationship with Richard. Richard, however, is more than happy to help him sort it all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the King art

**Title:** Return of the King

**Author** : [](http://natt.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://natt.livejournal.com/)**natt**

**Artist** : [](http://theblackrose16.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theblackrose16.livejournal.com/)**theblackrose16**

**Word Count** : 16K

**Genre:** Actor!RPF, fluffy romance

**Pairing** : Richard/Jared, Misha/Jensen on the side.

**Rating** : PG-13

**Warnings:** None

**For:** [](http://sabriel-mini.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sabriel-mini.livejournal.com/)**sabriel_mini**

**Summary:** When a recently-divorced and rather drunk Jared swears that he'll marry the next person stepping into the bar he's at, he really, really didn't expect it to be Richard. Unfortunately Misha and Jensen aren't going to let him forget the promise he made, and to his surprise, neither is Richard. Later, when the show's writers decide that Gabriel is returning, Jared has reached a state of confusion in regard to his relationship with Richard. Richard, however, is more than happy to help him sort it all out.

**Notes:** This story was written long before the most recent kerfluffle about Destiel and the SPN writers, and any similarities between the events in RL and the events briefly mentioned in the fic are merely coincidental.

I want to thank natt for the wonderful story and the opportunity I had to work with you in creating the artwork. I also want to say thanks for all your suggestions, they really helped me.

**Link to fic** : [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1067437) or [LJ](http://natt.livejournal.com/185231.html)

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author/artist. The author/artist is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

[](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/banner-option-1.jpg) [](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/book-cover.jpg) [](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/cov.jpg)

[youtube=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbSZ-rmJqx0&w=560&h=315]


End file.
